O Jantar
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: A última refeição do oficial do exército nazista, Dr. Gregory House. Mas ele não jantará sozinho. AU. ANGST! ANGST! ANGST! E eu não estou exagerando! YAOI - HILSON


_**O Jantar**_

_Yoko Hiyama_

O som do carrilhão rompeu o silêncio da sala, anunciando a meia-noite. House lançou um olhar indiferente pro relógio, enquanto suas mãos exploravam os bolsos da farda negra, a procura de um charuto.

Um isqueiro de prata enfeitado com uma suntuosa águia surgiu em suas mãos segundos depois da ponta do fumo ter sido recortada cuidadosamente e ele finalmente acendeu o charuto, engolindo a fumaça lentamente.

Simplesmente o melhor charuto de toda a sua vida.

House apertou o fumo entre os dentes enquanto seus olhos passeavam pela espaçosa sala de jantar. Diante dele, uma mesa enfeitada com os melhores talheres, porcelana de primeira e uma taça de cristal, cheia pela metade. Tudo isso comprado, não sem sacrifícios, pelo mercado negro. No centro da mesa, um enorme peru assado, acompanhado por batatas coradas, esfriava, intocado.

- Sua última refeição e, adivinhe só? Você não está com fome. – House resmungou para o vazio, enquanto ajeitava a perna dolorida na cadeira ao lado.

- Não posso deixar de reconhecer que seu estômago tem lá suas razões para estar embrulhado... – uma voz brincalhona, mas cansada, se fez ouvir do outro lado do salão, sobressaltando House.

Um par de olhos azuis se ergueu da mesa, focalizando a figura esguia que se aproximava em meio à penumbra, ao mesmo tempo em que uma ruga de aborrecimento se formava em sua testa.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Eu tinha quase certeza de que tinha mandado você cuidar da sua vidinha miserável.

Wilson parou do lado oposto da mesa, mas, ao contrário do que se acostumou a fazer durante todos aqueles anos de guerra, dessa vez ele não evitou o olhar do homem fardado à sua frente.

- Você não disse que, a partir de hoje, eu estava livre pra fazer o que bem entendesse? – ele perguntou enquanto puxava a cadeira situada do lado oposto de House.

- E você escolheu fazer um pouco de companhia àquele que te escravizou durante todos esses anos? – House perguntou, o charuto ainda preso entre os dentes – Se você sobreviver a esta guerra, por favor, procure tratamento psicológico.

- Ora, não se dê tanto valor. – Wilson falou, pegando os talheres e cortando, sem qualquer cerimônia, uma larga fatia de peru assado – Eu apenas pensei que a minha comida é boa demais pra ficar esfriando na mesa de um oficial nazista, aleijado, que resolveu esperar pela morte em grande estilo.

House deu um meio sorriso:

- Eu posso estar enganado, mas... vinte e quatro horas atrás, você costumava ser bem mais respeitoso.

- Muita coisa aconteceu nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. – Wilson respondeu, espetando a maior batata que encontrou com o garfo e transportando-a para seu prato.

- Tenho certeza que nenhuma delas te tornou imortal. Eu ainda tenho uma bala no meu revólver se fizer muita questão.

- É melhor guardá-la pra você, tenho certeza de que vai precisar.

Os olhos de House baixaram, fixando por alguns instantes seus coturnos negros e perfeitamente lustrados antes de se reerguerem na direção do judeu sentado a sua frente:

- Vá embora daqui, Wilson. Não pense que os russos vão ter a gentileza de te mandar abaixar as calças pra provar que é judeu antes de enfiar uma bala na sua cabeça.

Wilson não respondeu imediatamente, preocupado em mastigar e engolir a comida o mais rápido possível.

- Por que não seguiu seu próprio conselho e foi embora com a Sra. House?

- Stacy não é a Sra. House. – ele corrigiu - E sem mim ela ainda tem alguma chance de sobreviver.

- Huum. – foi a única resposta que recebeu e por alguns minutos o único ruído produzido na sala foi o de talheres batendo contra a porcelana – Você poderia tentar fugir.

- Eu adoraria, mas não consigo me lembrar onde guardei meus sapatos de corrida. – House respondeu, irônico, enquanto olhava pra própria perna.

- Veja por outro lado, ninguém vai reparar em mais um ferido de guerra se arrastando pelas ruas de Berlim.

- Oh, não me subestime tanto assim. – House respondeu, fingindo um tom magoado e retirando o charuto da boca – Eu tenho certeza de que já perguntei isso, mas por que diabos você está dando conselhos para um oficial do Exército Nazista? No seu lugar eu já teria arrancado os meus olhos com esse mesmo garfo que você está segurando.

- Não, obrigado. O peru parece bem mais saboroso. – Wilson respondeu, ainda tentando engolir um enorme pedaço de batata – E você não deveria estar em algum campo de batalha?

- Não sei se você já reparou, mas... – House levantou a bengala de prata, balançando-a – Além do mais, sou médico, não um gladiador.

- Tenho certeza que os alemães vão precisar de muitos médicos daqui pra frente.

- Cadáveres não precisam de médicos. Muito menos desertores. Acabou, Wilson. Tenho certeza de que o Füher em pessoa deve estar metendo uma bala na cabeça em algum lugar e eu deveria estar fazendo o mesmo.

Um silêncio desconfortável se formou e foi quebrado, instantes depois, pela voz vacilante do judeu:

- P... Para que tanta pressa? Não é como se eles estivessem nos atacando agora...

- Na verdade, eu planejo acabar com isso assim que terminar de fumar este charuto e ainda tenho esperanças de fazê-lo assim que você parar de se empanturrar e me deixar em paz.

Wilson depositou os talheres cuidadosamente na lateral do prato antes de responder:

- Não vou embora, House. Pelo menos não agora.

O clique do gatilho provocou um curto silêncio entre os dois, House apontou a arma diretamente pra cabeça do judeu, enquanto voltava a colocar o charuto na boca.

- O que você quer comigo?

- Nada. Só quero passar essas últimas horas aqui, com você.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei.

Os olhos azuis do médico se fixaram no seu interlocutor como se estivessem diante de um complexo quebra-cabeças, o último que teria que solucionar.

- Está mentindo. Você quer alguma coisa e sabe perfeitamente o que é.

Wilson se limitou a soltar uma risada nervosa.

- Por que você é tão obcecado em saber o motivo? Não seria mais fácil simplesmente aceitar o fato de que eu quero ficar aqui?

- Isso não faria qualquer sentido.

- Nem tudo no mundo precisa fazer sentido.

- Errado. Tudo tem um sentido. O que acontece é que nem sempre sabemos qual é.

- Eu vou me levantar agora, abaixe essa droga de arma sim?

Um novo ponto de interrogação se formou no rosto de House:

- Você vai embora?

Wilson levantou-se da cadeira, sorrindo tristemente:

- Por que? Você quer que eu fique?

- Se eu quisesse não estaria apontando essa arma pra sua cabeça, estaria?

Wilson deu de ombros, se afastando da mesa. Mas, ao invés de se dirigir à saída, o judeu desceu as escadas em direção à adega, retornando de lá com uma garrafa de vinho empoeirada.

- Sua melhor garrafa, se não se importa.

House simplesmente balançou a cabeça e finalmente abandonou a pistola em cima da mesa, parecendo cada vez mais intrigado com a atitude do outro. Wilson, no entanto, desempenhava um excelente papel ao ignorá-lo por completo, concentrando-se na tarefa de enroscar o saca-rolha na garrafa.

- Você se lembra de como eram as coisas antes de toda essa loucura? – Wilson perguntou, colocando a garrafa entre as pernas enquanto puxava o saca-rolha – As coisas eram tão mais simples...

- É claro... a sua única preocupação era fugir quando alguma das suas ex-esposas aparecia pra pedir mais dinheiro. – House sorriu, botando a arma na mesa para esticar a própria taça na direção do judeu assim que ouviu o barulho característico da rolha saindo da garrafa.

- Sim... Eu gostava daquela vida, sabe? Pelo menos até o dia em que passei a ser obrigado a andar com uma estrela de David amarrada no braço. – ele comentou, amargo, enquanto vertia o líquido rubro na taça de cristal.

Os olhos de House se escureceram e ele depositou a taça na mesa:

- Wilson... eu...

- ... e quando você deixou de ser meu melhor amigo para se transformar em meu dono. Você passou a ser o médico monstro, temido e odiado até pelos próprios nazistas. – Wilson continuou, enchendo a taça de House de vinho e virando por completo o conteúdo do seu cálice antes de depositar a garrafa na mesa com um pouco mais força do que o normal – Deus, eu passei todos esses anos sonhando com o dia em que revidaria cada humilhação, cada hematoma que recebi enquanto você demonstrava aos seus colegas o quão impiedoso você podia ser com um judeu, não se importando nenhum pouco se um dia você tinha chamado esse... rato... de amigo.

Os olhos de House abandonaram o olhar escuro do judeu, se fixando no carpete vermelho. Quase um minuto de silêncio se seguiu antes que o oficial alemão abandonasse o charuto aceso no cinzeiro, e estendesse o braço em direção à arma em cima da mesa para logo depois deslizá-la, de maneira displicente, na direção do judeu:

- Então você quer vingança? – House perguntou, esculpindo um sorriso cínico no próprio rosto – Eis aqui a sua oportunidade de ouro.

Wilson apenas balançou a cabeça em reprovação, um sorriso cansado brotando no seu rosto pálido.

- Não é tão simples assim e você sabe.

- Como não? É bem mais simples do que imagina. Apenas aponte e atire. Mas faça o favor de mirar o coração. Meu cérebro é privilegiado demais pra terminar aos pedaços, espalhado sobre a mesa de jantar.

Wilson deu um suspiro e jogou-se novamente na cadeira, massageando a própria nuca por alguns instantes antes de levantar a cabeça novamente na direção de House e perguntar:

- Se é tão fácil assim... por que você não me matou?

A reação do nazista foi um olhar incrédulo:

- O que está dizendo? Eu o mantive preso nessa casa durante anos!

- Mas não me matou.

- Você mesmo disse que eu te fiz passar pelas piores humilhações...

- Ainda assim, você não me matou. Por quê?

House deu de ombros:

- Porque eu gosto das suas panquecas. Eu não disse que elas são capazes de salvar vidas?

- Não me venha com essa merda, House. – Wilson aumenta o tom, mas tudo que conseguiu foi que sua voz saísse mais rouca – Eu deveria estar num campo de concentração. Ou pior: eu deveria estar numa câmara de gás. Mas ao invés disso eu estou aqui. Por quê?

- Porque... ao contrário do que o nosso amado Füher pensa, eu acho que ratos são muito mais úteis correndo dentro de rodinhas do que mortos. – House respondeu, irritado.

Wilson apoiou os dois braços na mesa, inclinando o corpo na direção de House e o oficial do Exército nazista não pôde deixar de reparar em como as roupas sujas e rasgadas que ele vestia pareciam largas naquele corpo frágil e abatido pelo sofrimento. Sofrimento que ele próprio tinha provocado durante todos aqueles anos.

- Se isso fosse verdade... – Wilson falou e dessa vez seu tom era claramente vitorioso – Você não teria jogado fora anos de pesquisa, enviando suas preciosas cobaias para _Auschwitz_. Você não gosta tanto assim de panquecas. Por Deus, House, você vai morrer daqui a algumas horas. Nem assim você é capaz de falar a verdade?

House esfregou a perna dolorida, extremamente desconfortável com o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

- Que diferença isso faz, Wilson?

O judeu soltou um longo suspiro antes de responder:

- Eu preciso saber se devo me sentir culpado por não conseguir odiá-lo.

- Você deve. Eu... fiz coisas monstruosas. A maior parte delas em nome do meu próprio interesse. E sim, isso inclui o fato de você estar aqui.

Wilson virou sua taça de vinho e a recolocou sobre a mesa para logo depois levantar-se e dar a volta no móvel, parando diante do oficial:

- Você é um monstro, disso não tenho dúvidas. Mas... Talvez eu seja um monstro também. Porque não consigo me afastar de você. Nem quando não tenho outra opção.

House se forçou a fechar os olhos ao sentir o outro próximo de si e uma vertigem de desejo tomou conta de seus sentidos, fazendo seu corpo inteiro estremecer. Foi com custo que o oficial se libertou do transe estendendo o corpo o máximo que pôde em direção à sua arma até conseguir alcançá-la.

- Vá embora, Wilson... Mas antes, acabe de uma vez com isso. – e pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ele tomou o pulso do judeu entre as mãos com extrema gentileza, usando sua mão livre para encaixar a pistola entre os dedos trêmulos do outro.

Wilson balançou a cabeça violentamente, apertando os olhos com força na tentativa de conter as lágrimas.

- Não! House! Você, você... Você ainda pode tentar fugir.

- Nós dois sabemos que não adiantaria. – os dedos de House subiram pelo braço do judeu, puxando-o de forma que a arma se direcionasse para o seu peito – Além do mais, não consigo imaginar uma morte melhor do que essa. Pense pelo lado bom: quando você morrer, nós ainda poderemos nos encontrar no inferno.

- Péssimo argumento. – Wilson falou tentando se afastar, mas sendo impedido pelos braços muito mais forte do outro – Ainda mais vindo de você, que nem sequer acredita nisso.

- E espero estar certo. Do contrário, acho que teria sérios problemas.

O estrondo ensurdecedor, muito próximo dali, abafou a resposta do judeu, fazendo os dois desviarem a cabeça na direção do som.

- Mais um ataque aéreo. Eles estão chegando. – Wilson comentou, olhando pra House.

- Ainda temos algumas linhas de defesa na entrada da cidade. Quero dizer, se eles também não desertaram... É hora dos judeus irem embora e deixarem as coisas ao encargo de quem realmente tem valor.

- Fique quieto. – Wilson respondeu, deixando o tom de voz trair seus sentimentos.

- Use o meu carro, mas não vá na direção leste e nem tente atravessar a fronteira com ele. – ele continuou, ignorando os protestos do judeu.

- Pare já de me dar instruções! – Wilson ordenou, usando toda a força que ainda possuía nos braços para tentar se afastar do oficial.

Foi nesse exato momento que as mãos de House se apertaram ainda mais em torno do revólver, impedindo que Wilson se afastasse enquanto o dedo indicador do oficial alemão se juntava ao gatilho, fazendo com que a expressão cansada do judeu rapidamente se transformasse em uma de pânico.

- House! Não! Pelo menos me ouça... eu... eu...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, a mão direita de House rapidamente abandonou o revólver, aproveitando o desequilíbrio momentâneo do outro para puxá-lo com força em direção a si.

Quando as bocas se encostaram, o beijo foi faminto, violento, desajeitado. Por um momento, o judeu permitiu-se esquecer de tudo e fechou os olhos, concentrado apenas naquele beijo, experimentando o sabor de álcool e fumo da língua talentosa que o acariciava com a mesma intimidade de um antigo amante, mesmo sem nunca tê-lo tocado antes. Em poucos instantes, Wilson sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer de desejo por aquele que tinha sido seu carrasco e que o havia mantido à mercê de seus caprichos por tantos anos.

House diminuiu um pouco o ritmo frenético do beijo, mordiscando o lábio inferior de Wilson enquanto uma de suas mãos se encaixava pelo interior de suas coxas, sorrindo quando sentiu seu parceiro afastar as pernas, se oferecendo aos seus carinhos e gemendo sem o menor pudor.

Wilson jogou a cabeça pra trás, oferecendo o pescoço às mordidas nada gentis do outro, deixando que uma das mãos se apoiasse nas costas da cadeira, sustentando todo o seu peso, se abrindo ainda mais para as carícias do outro.

O barulho seco de um tiro, seguido de uma mórbida sensação de calor em seu peito o arrancou violentamente do mundo dos sonhos.

- Não! – Ele sussurrou, afastando-se rapidamente para se descobrir coberto de sangue – Não, House... Seu idiota, por que fez isso? Por quê?

House sorriu, deixando um filete de sangue escorrer pela boca. Sua mão largou a pistola e buscou o rosto pálido do judeu.

- Eu só... não queria... não queria que o levassem... longe...

Wilson levou as mãos ao rosto, num gesto de profundo desespero, enquanto suas pernas finalmente falharam por completo e ele se deixou despencar aos pés daquele ser odiado por tantos. Aquele que tinha sido toda a sua vida.

Mas nada disso importava. Não mais.

Minutos depois, o judeu finalmente foi capaz de reunir suas forças, levantando-se para encarar pela última vez o corpo inerte do homem que o ensinou a amar e odiar.

- Vejo você no inferno, House. – Wilson falou, fechando os olhos, antes de dar as costas e partir.

**FIM**


End file.
